pockiepiratefandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeons
Introduction Dungeons are available from lvl 40 and gives you a great opportunity to get high lvl gear! Dungeons are accessible through the icon as shown: There are 5 different dungeons at the moment, those are: *Thunder (Lvl 40) *Wind (Lvl 60) *Sea (Lvl 80) *Fire (Lvl 100) *Black Moon (Lvl 120) Each of those Dungeons lets you craft a set of special gear that gives you bonus attributes, which greatly increase you battle performance. Recent updates now allows player to Upgrade their God Set which requires dungeon materials and Crystals obtained from Melting equiments. Dungeon Runs A total of 4 "Dunegon Runs" can be made a day for free. Any subsequent dungeon run will cost 20 vitality. *Dungeon runs can be made in any order *Dungeon runs can be performed an unlimited number of times as long as you have vitality The Dungeon reward is given 3 times per run, once at 40% completion, 100% completion and Perfect completion just like on a normal map battle. (VIP 7/8/9 will have 5/6/8 times accordingly). Important Facts About Dungeon #Once Perfect Completion achieved a minimum of 57 stars are required to have perfect completion for the next manual dungeon play. #Auto-play is unlocked after completing the dungeon once. #Auto playing in dungeon guarantees 100% perfect completion after getting Perfect Completion once. #Manual dungeon play and auto-play are independent implying that once entered, auto-play may not be used unless the instancing is reset. #Cancelling an active auto-play counts as reseting the instancing. #Manual dungeon play and auto-play each counts for 1 dungeon try and both account for liveliness reward. #Auto play now takes 20sec to finish and will require 40G to complete instantly (bug: should have been 20G and the description for auto play displays 40sec for completion). Dungeon Rewards Those rewards are either: Silver, Gold x10, Training Potions x5 or a Equip Scroll. Equip Scroll's are used to craft special gear. *Helm *Armor *Pauldrons *Boots *Blade/Gun/Staff *Ring But to craft those you need different materials that can be dropped from every enemy in the dungeon. God Set Crafting Materials There is a total of 8 materials that we can use to craft those different gear: *Mermaid Tears *Heart of Nerves *Heart of Wit *Heart of Mercy *Thunder Jade *Emerald Jade *Turquoise Jade *Flaming Jade *Black Jade *Shiny Jade The materials that are used in every dungeon is *Heart of Nerve *Used to create the Armor and the Blade/Gun* *Heart of Wit *Used to create the Pauldrons and the Staff* *Heart of Mercy *Used to create the Helm and Boots* ' *And the Ever so popular Mermaid Tears '*This is used to create every equip* These materials are limited to only one dungeon and only their equips *Thunder Jade *Lvl 40 Dungeon and their Equips* *Emerald Jade *Lvl 60 Dungeon and their Equips* *Turquoise Jade *Lvl 80 Dungeon and their Equips* *Flaming Jade *Lvl 100 Dungeon and their Equips* *Black Jade *Lvl 120 Dungeon and their Equips* *Shiny Jade *Lvl 140 Dungeon and their Equips* Drkcloudx1 (talk) 18:33, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Dungeon Category:Equipment Set